wszystko o ninjach
by Angelina.Marszal1234
Summary: nazwa mówi sama o wszystkim :P


Gaara

**Gaara**

**Wiek: 13  
Urodziny: 19 Stycznia  
Wioska: Suna-Gakure  
Ranga: Genin  
Grupa krwi: AB  
Wzrost: 148.1 cm  
Waga: 40.2 kg  
Specjalne techniki: Daisan no Me, Gokusamaisou, Fuuton - Mugen Sajin Daitoppa, Ryuusa Bakuryu, Sabaku Kyuu, Sabaku Sousou, Sabaku Taiso, Shukaku n****o Tate, Suna Bunshin, Suna no Tale, Suna no Yoroi, Suna Shigure, Suna Shuriken, Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu  
Pierwszy raz w mandze: rozdział #35  
Pierwszy raz w anime: odcinek #20**

Gaara jest postacią bardzo wyjątkową, zarówno dla fabuły, jak i dla losów tytułowego bohatera mangi, Naruto. Postacią, która pomimo swojej niejednoznacznej postawy moralnej zyskała sympatię czytelników.

**Gaara jest jedną z najbardziej tragicznych postaci w świecie "Naruto". Skrzywdzony przez los, który wypaczył jego, w gruncie rzeczy, wrażliwe wnętrze i zepchnął w otchłań mroku i samotności. Nie wiele miał jasnych i szczęśliwych chwil, a kiedy już zaczynał sobie życie układać, ponownie dopadło go złe fatum. Gaara jest postacią niewątpliwie lubianą, dzięki swojej wyjątkowej sile, a także, a może przede wszystkim za sprawą jego dwoistej natury - dobrej i złej, cichej i impulsywnej, przyjacielskiej i wrogiej, uosabiał, bowiem zarówno ciemne, jak i jasne cechy człowieczeństwa, dlatego też każdy w nim mógł znaleźć w jakimś stopniu odbicie części siebie.**

**Uchiha Sasuke  
Wiek: 15  
Urodziny: 23 Lipca  
Wioska: Konoha-Gakure  
Ranga: Genin  
Grupa krwi: AB  
Wzrost: 153.2 cm  
Waga: 43.5 kg  
Zdolności ograniczone do więzów krwi: Sharingan  
Specjalne techniki: jutsu żywiołu ognia (Katon), Chidori, Chidori Nagashi, Shishi Rendan, Przeklęta Pieczęć  
Pierwszy raz w mandze: rozdział #3**  
**Pierwszy raz w anime: odcinek #1**

Jeden z ostatnich żyjących przedstawicieli rodu Uchiha. Arogancki, zarozumiały pyszałek. Wydawałoby się, że jego dzieciństwo będzie jak każdego innego dziecka. Kochający rodzice i starszy brat, który był dla Sasuke przykładem prawdziwego shinobi. Niestety w oczach ojca był tylko zwykłych dzieckiem, od którego wymagano za wiele. Schodził na dalszy plan, bo chlubą klanu był jego starszy brat – Itachi. Mały Uchiha zawsze go podziwiał, nawet sam sobie obiecywał, że kiedyś będzie taki sam jak Itachi. Sasuke w dzieciństwie był bardzo ambitnym chłopcem mimo, że wciąż nie dorównywał starszemu bratu i żył w jego cieniu, to potrafił się przyłożyć do ćwiczeń. Dobrym przykładem jest jego ciężki trening by opanować pierwszą, priorytetową technikę klanu Uchiha. Marzeniem małego Sasuke było stanie się silnym shinobi i wstąpienie do oddziału policji, który był kierowany przez ród Uchiha. W szkole cieszył się wielką popularnością pośród płci pięknej, wszystkie dziewczyny za nim szalały, a nawet zdarzało się, iż niektóre mdlały.

**Haruno Sakura  
Wiek: 16  
Urodziny: 28 Marca  
Wioska: Konoha-Gakure  
Ranga: Genin  
Grupa krwi: 0  
Wzrost: 150.1 cm  
Waga: 35.9 kg  
Specjalne techniki: Dokumeki no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu  
Pierwszy raz w mandze: rozdział #3  
Pierwszy raz w anime: odcinek #1**

Haruno Sakura to jedna z głównych postaci w "Naruto". Zwykle wesoła, trochę nerwowa członkini Drużyny 7. Od dziecka zakochana w Sasuke - jedynym żyjącym we Wiosce przedstawicielu klanu Uchiha. Mimo że jest kobietą, prezentuje bardzo wysoki poziom ninja, niejednokrotnie pomagając przyjaciołom w walce z wrogiem.

W dzieciństwie Sakura miała problemy z akceptacją wśród rówieśników. Z powodu jej zbyt dużego czoła, chłopcy i dziewczęta naśmiewali się z niej. Jako małe dziecko nie mogła sobie znaleźć przyjaciół przez co zawsze czuła się odrzucona. Jednak do czasu. Pewnego dnia poznała dziewczynę o imieniu Ino, która jako jedyna nie wyśmiewała się z niej. Dziewczyny zostały przyjaciółkami. Ich przyjaźń trwała niestety tylko przez jakiś czas. W momencie, gdy poznały pewnego chłopca i obie skierowały w jego stronę swoje uczucia, stały się wrogami. Obiektem uczuć Ino i Sakury był Sasuke. Od tej chwili sytuacja między dziewczynami zmieniła się diametralnie - zamiast sobie pomagać szydziły z siebie, tworząc tym samym olbrzymią przepaść i zapominając o przyjaźni między nimi.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Wiek: 16  
Urodziny: 10 Października  
Wioska: Konoha-Gakure  
Ranga: Genin  
Grupa krwi: B  
Wzrost: 147.5 cm  
Waga: 40.6 kg  
Specjalne techniki: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Oiroke no Jutsu, Rasengan, Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Uzumaki Naruto Renden  
Pierwszy raz w mandze: rozdział #1  
Pierwszy raz w anime: odcinek #1**

**Uzumaki Naruto - główny bohater serii, znany też jako najgłośniejszy ninja w wiosce Ukrytego Liścia. Co krok łamie którąś z reguł obowiązujących lokalnych shinobi. Wszystko po to, by znaleźć się w centrum uwagi. Sytuacje wymagające dyskrecji w wykonaniu Naruto kończą się zazwyczaj jakąś głośną demonstracją. Co więcej, Uzumakiego można nazwać typowym huncwotem, bowiem nie raz dawał świadectwo adekwatności tego określenia - chociażby malując monument Hokage. Młody adept ma dość specyficzny charakter, Naruto jest bowiem typem, który zrobi wszystko, byle tylko inni mogli go zauważyć. Wiąże się to z jego wczesnym dzieciństwem, którego nie można nazwać szczęśliwym, albowiem naznaczone było samotnością, ostracyzmem społecznym i brakiem zwyczajnego rodzinnego ciepła. Specyfika charakteru Uzumakiego polega na także na jego osobliwym i absolutnym wstręcie do jakiejkolwiek kapitulacji. Zawsze walczy do końca, choćby wszystkie obiektywne czynniki jego szanse miały redukować do zero. ****I może właśnie za to budzi sympatię.**

Klany

**Członków wielu klanów możemy zaobserwować w serialu Naruto, jednak nie rzucają się oni zbytnio w oczy bo i czym ? Są to najzwyklejsi Shionobi tak jak wielu innych. Wyróżniają ich natomiast specjalne umiejętności walk itd. Dawno temu ****jeszcze przed wojna miedzy wioskami klany były powszechnie szanowane i nic im nie zagrażało. Każda Ukryta Wioska chciała mieć w swoim składzie przedstawicieli jakiegoś klanu, bo to wzmacniało ich potęgę. Lecz po wojnie wszystko się zmieniło. Powodem upadku wielu Wiosek stały się właśnie przedstawiciele najróżniejszych klanów którzy mieli dużo większe możliwości w walce niż pozostali ninja co potrafili wykorzystać. Od tamtej pory odnotowano wiele przypadków napaści na przedstawicieli różnych społeczności ,w wielu z nich nie pozostał juz żaden przedstawiciel. To dlatego teraz żaden z przedstawicieli klanów nie wywyższa się ta "etykietą" i nie rozpowiada na lewo i prawo kim jest.W wiosce Ukrytego Liścia istnieje wiele takich klanów choćby np . Uchiha, z którego wywodzi się Sasuke, jeden z głównych bohaterów, czy tez klan Hyuuga, z którego pochodzi Hyuuga Hinata i Hyuuga Neji.**

**Klan Uchiha**  
**Był to jeden z najpotężniejszych klanów który zamieszkiwał Wioskę Ukrytego Liścia. A dlatego "był" ponieważ został on wymordowany niemal w całości przez jednego z swoich członków. Jedynymi przedstawicielami tego klanu którzy przeżyli są Sasuke który podczas mordu był w Akademii Ninja oraz jego starszy o 4 lat bratItachi, który to właśnie pod nieobecność Sasuke zamordował swoją matkę i ojca. Od tamtego czasu Itachi został tzw. Zaginionym Ninja na którego "polują " Hunterzy czyli Łowcy Ninja. Klan ten uchodził za jeden z najpotężniejszych dlatego ze jego członkowie posiadali zdolność "Sharingan". Sharingan można powiedzieć jest to magiczne oko czerwonego koloru z czarnymi kropkami, które w odpowiednim momencie zaczynają się wibrować. Dzięki Sharinganow'i przedstawiciele klanu Uchiha mogą w bardzo poważny sposób zagrozić przeciwnikowi, gdyż ich magiczne oko potrafi czytać ruchu przeciwnika oraz kopiować je w nieco mniejszym stopniu (na ile pozwala ciało kopiującego). Sharingan widzi tylko Charke osoby z która walczy przez co rzadko kiedy może nabrać się na hipnotyczny styl walki jakim jest GenJutsu. Sharingan posiada także zdolność kopiowania technik. Każda technika jaka użytkownik Sharingan'a zobaczy choćby raz może zostać przez niego natychmiastowo skopiowana. Sharingan może także natychmiastowo powtarzać ruchy. Co mogliśmy zaobserwować na pierwszym egzaminie na Chunnin'a kiedy to Sasuke patrząc tylko na ruchy ołówka ,ucznia który siedział przed nim mógł pisać dokładnie to samo. Powtarzalnosc ruchów widzieliśmy także podczas pierwszej walki kiedy to Kakashi zaczął naśladować Zabuzę kiedy ten używał techniki "Wodnego Smoka".**

Poza tym z Kakashim jest pewna nieścisłość ponieważ nie jest on członkiem klanu Uchiha jedna posiada on zdolność Sharingan która jest mimo wszystko dosyć ograniczona u niego. Kakashi Sharingan'a ma tylko w lewym oku na którym ciągle nosi opaskę. Najbardziej prawdopodobna teoria jest to ze stracił on swoje prawdziwe oko a zamiast niego został operowany mu Sharingan na co wskazuje blizna.  
  
**Klan Hyuuga**  
**Jest to jeden z najdumniejszych klanów żyjących na terenie Wioski Liścia. Po wojnie kiedy to większość klanów ukrywała swoje moce, klan Hyuuga uważał ze to uwłaszczało by ich dumie i nie kryli się ze swoimi umiejętnościami. Charakterystyczna cecha tego klanu jest brak źrenic w oczach. Do tego klanu nalazły sporo osób. Zacznijmy odrodziny Hinaty ,jej ojciec jest przywódca całego klanu nazwanego "Main House" (główna rodzina). Kuzynem Hinaty jest Neji .Ojcowie tej dwójki byli braćmi bliźniakami, aż do pamiętnego napadu na "Main House" ninja z "Wioski Błyskawicy". Chciał on porwać Hinate, jako następczyni przywódcy domu oraz posiadaczkę sekretu Byakugan'a. Niestety jego plan się nie powiódł i został on zabity przez ojca Hinaty. Wtedy jednak Wioska Błyskawicy chciała wystąpić na ścieżkę wojenna i społeczeństwo "Ukrytego Liścia" zmuszone było oddać niejako w ofierze jednego z członków domu Hyuuga. Tym kimś miał być oczywiście zabójca ninjy z Wioski Błyskawicy, jednak był to przywódca domu głównego. Postanowiono że śmierć poniesie jego brat bliźniak, ojciec Neji'ego tak aby zadośćuczynić tamtej wiosce a przy okazji nie pozwalając na przejęcie sekretu Byakugan'a, ponieważ ojciec Neji'ego urodził się jako drugi z bliźniaków i niejako z urzędu został on przydzielony do "Branch House" odgałęzienia domu głównego. Przedstawiciele " Branch" mieli w obowiązku chronić swoją rodzinę z domu "Main", a ponadto musieli im być posłuszni ,do czego zmuszała ich sekretna pieczęć na ich czołach. Pieczęć ta nie pozwalała także na przejecie sekretu Byakugan po śmierci jego użytkownika gdyż niszczyła cała jego strukturę. Wróćmy do domy głównego. Hinata ma ponadto młodszą siostrę Hanabi. Najważniejszą techniką klanu Hyuuga jest Byakugan. Jest to także technika oparta na oczach lecz całkiem innego typu niż Sharingan (chociaż jedna jest pochodną drugiej). Wykonawca tej techniki używa Jutsu do tego aby widzieć na znacznie dalsze odległości niż normalni ludzi czy choćby Shinobi. Dzięki tej technice można również widzieć poprzez różne materialne rzeczy typu ściany, drzewa itd. Kolejna możliwością tej technik jest widzenie "za siebie " bez odwracania głowy (prawie 360 stopni pola widzenia). Wygląda to jakby użytkownik techniki patrzył przez swoja czaszkę. Tych którzy widza ta technikę pierwszy raz może ona nieco przerazić. Jako ze członkowie klanu Hyuuga nie posiadają źrenic, zostają one podczas tej techniki delikatnie zarysowane wewnątrz oczu. Od owych "źrenic" odchodzą bardzo widoczne nerwy, które widać nie tylko na tle oczy ale także wokół nich.  
**  
**Klan Akimichi**  
**Jest to klan do którego należy Choji. Nie za dużowiadomo o tym klanie. Jedynie można powiedzieć co jest ich koronna technika, a mianowicie Baika no Jutsu. Polega ona na wielokrotnym zwiększeniu masy swojego ciała, które po zmianie przypomina wielka kule. Zauważyliście może ze podczas serialu Naruto, Choji ciągle coś je a to dlatego, że do wykonania tego typu techniki potrzeba ogromnych ilości kalorii .Mistrzem tej techniki jest ojciec Choji'ego, Chomaru. Zapewne każdy mógł dostrzec na twarzy Choji'ego czy Chomaru, znak na twarzy. Kto wie, może to jest symbol, który jest znakiem szczególnym tego klanu.**

Klan Aburame  
**Członkiem tego klanu jest tajemniczy gość o imieniu Shino. Nie wiadomo zbyt dużo o tym klanie, jedynie z kilku retrospekcji mogliśmy się dowiedzieć nieco o umiejętnościach i specyfice tej społeczności. Klan tej żyjeniejako w symbiozie z różnego typu organizmami, najczęściej owadami ale także z nieco większymi "potworkami" owady te żyją wewnątrz przedstawicieli tego klanu i zjadają ich Chakre .W zamian za to są one im posłuszne i gotowe w każdym momencie do walki. Członkowie klanu potrafią także porozumiewać się z tym robactwem. Każdy nowonarodzony członek tego klanu jest składany w ofierze jakiemuś robactwu, który później będzie z nim współżył.**

Klan Nara  
**Przedstawicielemtego klanu jest Shikamaru, koleś którego najbardziej lubię w całej serii. Tak jak w poprzednich klanach także o tym klanie wiadomo tylko tyle ze ich główna bronią jest technika o nazwie Kagemane no Jutsu. Technika ta pozwala dzięki swojemu cieniowi unieruchomić przeciwnika. Przedstawicieli tego klanu cechuje ponadto ogromny iloraz inteligencji. Ojcem Shikamaru jest Shikaku, którego aparycja prezentuje się lepiej w porównaniu do jego syna.**

Klan Inuzuka  
**Jej przedstawicielem jest a raczej są Kiba i jego wierny kompan Akamaru. Główną zdolnością tego klanu jest to iż każdy jego przedstawiciel posiada swoje własne zwierze które rozumie jak człowieka. Kiba posiada wiernego psa. Ojciec Kiby (którego imienia niestety jeszcze nie znam) również posiada swojego kopana którym tez jest pies Komaru. Wydaje się ze Akamaru jest właśnie synem Komaru.**

Klan Kaguya  
**Klan Kaguya był chyba jednym z najbardziej barbarzyńskich klanów w Naruto. Ich jedynym zajęciem, rozrywką i sposobem na życie były wojny. Cały czas z kimś walczyli, nie mogli usiedzieć w spokoju. W końcu wyzwali na wojnę Wioskę Deszczu, od których dostali sromotny łomot. Przyżył jedynie Kimimaro (więcejtutaj) i tylko jego jedynego znamy z tego klanu. Na jego przykładzie możemy stwierdzić, że klan miał zaawansowaną linię krwi ściśle związaną z kośćmi. Każdy z członków był zdolny do przetwarzania swojego układu szkieletowego bez ograniczeń. W dodatku wytwarzane kości wzbogacone są w duże ilości wapnia, dzięki czemu stają się twarde jak stal.**

Klan Fuuma  
**Fuuma był jednym z wielu klanów, instiejących w Krainie Pól Ryżowych. Bez problemów radzili sobie ze swoimi obowiązkami zadaniami. Ich problemy rozpoczęły się kiedy lennik Kraju zapragnął powiększyć swoje zapasy żywności. Wybuchła wtedy wojna. Większość shinobi z klanu Fuuma zginęła, a Ci co przeżyli, wynieśli się z kraju. Niektórzy stali się wtedy złodziejami, inni zaś ukrywali się cały czas wierząc, że uda im się kiedyś odbudować swój klan. I wtedy pewnego dnia, zjawił się Orochimaru. Zarządał on najlepszego ninjy, od którego będzie mógł posiąść wszystkie tajemne techniki klanu. Wybór padł na Arashiego, kuzyna Sasame, którą jako nieliczną z tego klanu mamy okazję oglądać w anime. Po tym incydencie wielu członków klanu wierzyło, że Orochimaru będzie tym, który na nowo postawi klan Fuuma w chwale. Jak się później okazuje legendarny Sannin nawet przez chwile o tym nie myślał. Klan stracił większość swoich najlepszych ninja i prawdopodobnie już nigdy się nie odrodzi.**

Ograniczenie więzów krwi » Sharingan

**Sharingan jest specjalną zdolnością znajdującą się w źrenicy wybranych członków klanu Uchiha. Jest to charakterystyczna cecha źrenicy, która podobno wykształciła się z Byakuganu, używanego przez klan Hyuuga, a następnie ewoluowała z czasem. Byakugan jest również zaawansowaną linią genetyczną klanu Hyuuga i chociaż jest blisko spokrewniony z Sharinganem, jest o wiele silniejszy. Jest powiedziane, że możliwość, że pierwotne cechy klanu Uchiha pochodzą z klanu Hyuuga, co również tłumaczy sam fakt istnienia Sharinganu.**

Sharingan, jak było wspomniane wcześniej, jest cechą charakterystyczną źrenicy, więc nie jest uważany za Ninjutsu. Pomimo, że zużywa Chakrę podczas używania, zaawansowana linia genetyczna nie wymaga formowania rękami odpowiedniej pieczęci; posiadacz tej umiejętności po prostu kumuluje trochę Chakry w swoich oczach, ujawniając Sharingan. Trzeba zaznaczyć, że ta umiejętność sama w sobie jest bezużyteczna, trzeba ją użyć w kombinacji z innymi technikami by jej działanie było efektowne. To znaczy, że Sharingan może być tylko używany przez tych, którzy posiadają obszerną paletę technik walki.

Sharingan ma wiele zastosowań, ale głównym zastosowaniem jest kopiowanie każdego Nin, Gen i Tai jutsu, wcześniej zaobserwowanego. Oznacza to, że im w większej ilości walk jest on użyty, tym więcej technik jest przyswajanych. W dodatku, Sharingan nie wymaga od użytkownika ochoty, czy pragnienia by nauczyć się jakiejś skopiowanej techniki. To jest pewnego rodzaju mechanizm obronny, który "włącza się", gdy rozpoczynany jest jakikolwiek atak. Innym zastosowaniem Sharingan'u jest patrzenie przez iluzję, np. Bunshiny, a nawet Kage Bunshin'y nie są najmniejszym problemem dla Sharinganu. Dzięki Sharingan'owi użytkownik widzi je jako źródła Chakry i tylko prawdziwy osobnik jest widziany normalnie. Jest również powiedziane, że Sharingan potrafi przewidzieć przyszłość, jednakże nie jest to prawdą, co wyjaśnił Zabuza. Wg niego Sharingan nie potrafi przewidzieć przyszłości, natomiast używa serii kroków, tworząc iluzję, dzięki której przeciwnikowi wydaje się, że posiadacz Sharingan'u potrafi przewidzieć przyszłość.

Ninja na początek posługuje się swoim wzrokiem, by przestraszyć przeciwnika, następnie używa bardzo sprytnego, hipnotycznego genjutsu, które tworzy iluzję, dzięki której przeciwnikowi wydaje się, że posiadacz Sharingana potrafi przewidzieć przyszłość. Potem przeciwnik jest już przerażony i próbuje kontratakować, wtedy też Sharingan kopiuje wszystkie ruchy, co następnie wygląda jakby posiadacz Sharingana potrafił przewidzieć ruchy przeciwnika, ponieważ wykonuje te same ruchy. Następnie poprzez hipnotyczne Genjutsu, Sharingan proponuje jutsu przeciwnikowi. W końcu, wiedząc jaka pieczęć będzie wykonana, znowu kopiuje wszystkie ruchy i tym samym przeraża przeciwnika jeszcze bardziej.

Przeciwko Sharinganowi praktycznie wszystkie techniki są bezużyteczne. Jakikolwiek, człowiek z zaawansowaną linią genetyczną lub osoba posługująca się technikami Taijutsu są największymi wrogami Sharingana. Większość ninja posługujących się Taijutsu zyskuję przewagę dzięki szybkości, tzn. że jeśli nawet Sharingan potrafi przejrzeć daną technikę, brakuje już czasu na reakcję, co czyni Sharingan bezużytecznym. Ma się to tak samo do użytkowników zaawansowanych linii genetycznych, którzy również zyskują przewagę dzięki szybkości, jednak w tym wypadku ninja posługujący się technikami Taijutsu jest trudniejszym przeciwnikiem, ze względu na brak Chakry i używania ręcznych pieczęci.

Ponieważ fizyczne ataki w większości nie wymagają Chakray, Sharingan nie jest w stanie przewidzieć ich zbyt dobrze. Co więcej, ponieważ Chakra jest zbędna, jak również zbędne jest używanie ręcznych pieczęci, tak więc to daje przeciwnikowi szansę natychmiastowego ataku, bez możliwości, by Sharingan skopiował ten ruch. Podsumowując Sharingan jest bezużyteczny przeciwko szybkości, ale za to jest efektywny przeciwko osobom posługującym się Ninjutsu.

Znane są trzy poziomy Sharingana:

**Poziom pierwszy - wstępny. Jest to pierwszy etap rozwoju sharingana. Takie źrenice mają shinobi klanu Uchiha zaraz po przebudzeniu tej zdolności i dopiero z czasem rozwijają się one do pełnego sharingana drugiego poziomu. Posiadają dwie "łezki" umieszczone naprzeciw siebie. Sharingan ten pozwala przede wszystkim dostrzegać zjawiska niewidoczne normalnym okiem - obiekty poruszające się z dużą szybkością, przepływ czakry, także w pewnym zakresie patrzenie poprzez przedmioty. Jeśli idzie o zdolność kopiowania, dotyczy ona praktycznie tylko taijutsu.**

**Poziom drugi - podstawowy. Klasyczna, rozwinięta forma sharingana z trzema łezkami. Sharingan w tej postaci oprócz znanych z formy wstępnej zdolności postrzegania w znacznie szerszym zakresie od oczu zwykłych śmiertelników, pozwala kopiować praktycznie wszystkie techniki taijutsu, ninjutsu i genjutsu z wyjątkiem tych ograniczonych do więzów krwi. Umożliwia również w pewnym zakresie przewidywanie przyszłych ruchów przeciwnika. Ma również zastosowanie przy stosowaniu technik genjutsu.**

**Poziom trzeci - kalejdoskop (mangekyou sharingan). Unikatowy, wysoki poziom rozwiniętego sharingana. Według podań, sposobem uzyskania tego sharingana jest zabójstwo najbliższego przyjaciela. Jedynym znanym shinobi, któremu udało się osiągnąć ten poziom jest Itachi Uchiha. W oparciu o mangekyou sharingana stworzył on dwie potężne techniki: Amaterasu (Bogini Słońca) oraz Tsukiyomi (Bogini Księżyca). Ta ostatnia polega na stworzeniu iluzorycznej rzeczywistości, w której prawa fizyki, czas, reguły, wydarzenia, obrazy są pod całkowitą kontrolą posiadacza kalejdoskopu, który więzi w takim, wykreowanym przez siebie świecie przeciwnika, mogąc poddawać go swoistemu "praniu mózgu". Amaterasu natomiast polega na stworzeniu czarnego ognia o potężnej, niszczycielskiej sile. Inne zastosowania mangekyou sharingana na razie wciąż pozostają nieznane.**

**Mangekyou Sharingan Itachiego**

**Mangekyou Sharingan Kakshiego**

Ograniczenie więzów krwi » Byakugan

**Byakugan, którego dosłowne tłumaczenie brzmi: "Białe Oczy", jest specjalną techniką, która może być używana przez osoby posiadające zaawansowaną linię genetyczną, jak np. klan Hyuuga. Ta specjalna technika dotyczy wszystkiego związanego z oczyma użytkownika, zamieniając je w tzw. "Białe Oczy"**

Byakugan bardzo rózni się od Sharinganu, w odróżnieniu od niego, Byakugan nie kopiuje ruchów, pomimo tego Byakugan może jednak być o wiele lepszą techniką (co podkreśla Kakashi).

Byakugan daje użytkownikowi wyjątkową i niszczycielską umiejętność widzenia przez prawię wszystko, jak również umiejętność odczytywania myśli przeciwnika z ruchu jego oczu.

Wraz z 2 wcześniej wymienionymi umiejętnościami, Byakugan posiada niesamowicie śmiertelną technikę widzenia wewnętrznego Centrum Chakry przeciwnika, oraz jest w stanie dokładnie zaatakować owe centrum. W przypadku Hyuuga Neijiego, jest on w stanie widzieć Tenketsu przeciwnika (punkty Chakry) i zaatakować je. To jest wielce nadzwyczajna umiejętność, jeśliby brać pod uwagę, że w całym ciele na Keirakukei (droga wylotu Chakry) jest 361 punktów, o wielkości główki od szpilki. Jeśli zostaną one trafione dokładnie, może to spowodować zatrzymanie przepływu Chakry.

Byakugan ma jeszcze inne zastosowanie: umożliwia użytkownikowi widzenie (prawie) wszystkiego dookoła niego (359 st. dookoła). W jednym punkcie - koło potylicy - jest ślepy. Oznacza to, że użytkownik Byakuganu nie może być zaatakowany z tyłu, chyba że atakujący porusza się z nadzwyczajną szybkością.

**Opski**

**- Wioska Liścia - znaczek, który ma przedstawiać liść (przypomina skorupę ślimaka z ogonem). Wziął się ze starodawnej metody treningowej, która miała pomagać w koncentrowaniu i kontrolowaniu Chakry. Opaska jest przydzielana każdemu geninowi po wykonaniu kilku prostych technik przed komisją.****- Wioska Piasku - emblemat przedstawiający klepsydrę, w której (zwykle, bo są też takie z wodą), jak wiemy jest przesypujący się piasek. Brak bliższych informacji na temat wymagań, jakie trzeba spełnić by ją otrzymać, ale jestem prawie pewny, że nie odbiegają one zbytnio od tych z Wioski Liścia.****- Wioska Dźwięku - znaczek przedstawia nutkę, która symbolizuje dźwięk. Nie można jej otrzymać w "normalny sposób", trzeba zostać "wybranym" przez Orochimaru.****- Wioska Mgły - na blaszce wyryte są cztery skośne kreski, którymi zwyczajowo oznacza się mgłę. Ogniś osada Kirigakure wymagała od adeptów zabicia swoich kolegów ze szkolnej ławki. Ta praktyka została zaniechana po tym jak Momochi Zabuza wymordował wszystkich podchodzących do egzaminu studentów.****- Wioska Wodospadu - symbol przedstawia wodospad (dwie, skierowane w dół połówki strzałek). Brak jakichkolwiek bliższych informacji na temat rekrutacji i wymagań.****- Wioska Śniegu - na blaszce wyryte cztery kropki symobolizujące opad śniegu. Nic konkretnego nie wiadomo na temat wymogów, jakie trzeba spełnić by otrzymać taką opaskę.****- Wioska Deszczu - znaczek przedstawia cztery skierowane w dół kreski oznaczające opad deszczu. Brak jakichkolwiek bliższych informacji na temat rekrutacji.****- Wioska Trawy - emblemat przedstawiający dwa ugięte źdźbła trawy. Nic konkretnego nie wiadomo na temat wymogów, jakie trzeba spełnić by otrzymać taką opaskę.****- Wioska Księżyca (?) - pojawia się tylko raz w mandze, podczas egzaminu na chuunina. Symbol wygląda jak skierowany w prawą stronę półksiężyc. Brak bliższych informacji na temat rekrutacji.**Shinobi/ninja » Klasyfikacja shinobi

**Shinobi, jako siła zbrojna są zorganizowani hierarchicznie. Zachowaniu tej struktury służą rangi, odpowiadające poziomowi bojowemu danego ninja.**

Student Akademii  
**Pierwszym krokiem do bycia ninja jest oczywiście akademia. Dzieci są tam posyłane zazwyczaj po ukończeniu dziewięciu lat i pobierają nauki do wieku lat trzynastu, jednak szczególnie utalentowane jednostki mogą szkołę zacząć wcześniej i wcześniej ją też skończyć. W tych akademiach uczniowie nie uczą się wykonywać misji, tylko zapoznają się z podstawami umiejętności ninja oraz poznają techniki stosowane w walce. Nauka kończy się testem przed komisją egzaminacyjną. Niestety, nie wszystkim jest dane przetrwać pomyślnie ten egzamin - wielu odpada i tylko kilku zostaje uznanych oficjalnie za ninja, czemu towarzyszy wręczenie opaski z emblematem osady.  
**_**Przykłady: Konohamaru**_****

Genin  
**Najniższa ranga w hierarchii stopni ninja. Pełni funkcję swego rodzaju praktyki zawodowej. Geninowie są organizowani w trójosobowo drużyny, którym przydziela się wychowawcę, jakim jest zazwyczaj doświadczy Jounin. On też kształci grupę swoich uczniów według własnego uznania, kierując nimi podczas wykonywania misji. Misję te początkowo są proste, wręcz banalne, w miarę jednak nabywania doświadczenia, stają się one coraz bardziej skomplikowane i ryzykowne. Celem tej edukacji jest przygotowanie Genina do ostatecznego egzaminu na podstawowy stopień ninja - Chuunin.  
**_**Przykłady: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha**_****

Chuunin  
**Chuunin to podstawowa ranga shinobi. Każdy Genin, jeśli w ogóle nadaje się na ninja, wcześniej czy później musi zostać Chuuninem. Od ninja tej rangi wymaga się odpowiedzialności, znakomitego opanowania wszystkich podstawowych technik, doświadczenia bojowego i umiejętności działania w zespole. Chuunin też jest upoważniony do dowodzenia drużynami składającymi się z Geninów lub innych Chuuninów. Niektórzy też zajmują się edukacją uczniów w Akademii Ninja. Rozwój większości ninja kończy się na tym stopniu. Tylko najwybitniejsi awansować mogą dalej na Jouninów.  
**_**Przykłady: Iruka Umino, Shikimaru Nara**_****

Jounin  
**Najwyższa standardowa ranga, jaką może osiągnąć ninja. Jouninowie są wybitnymi wojownikami. Techniki ninjutsu, genjutsu i taijutsu opanowane muszą oni mieć perfekcyjnie, wykazywać się dużym doświadczeniem bojowym. ****Posługują się technikami o najwyższym stopniu skomplikowania****, często też sami tworzą własne lub rozwijają te, przekazane im „w spadku" przez własny klan lub wychowawcę. Zazwyczaj też specjalizują się w danej grupie technik. Jouninowie wykonują najbardziej wymagające misje. Wielu z nich jest przydzielanych także jako wychowawcy drużyn Geninów. Specyficzną rangę tworzą Jouninowie Specjalnego Poziomu, najzdolniejsi, którym przyznawane są przez kage specjalne uprawnienia.  
**_**Przykłady: Kakashi Hatake, Gai Maito, Asuma Sarutobi  
**_**  
Sage  
****Jest to specjalna ranga, która przysługuje absolutnie zdolnym geniuszom ninjutsu. Poziom bojowy Sage dorównuje Kage i zazwyczaj spośród nich właśnie ci ostatni są wyznaczani. Ich umiejętności i doświadczenie daleko wykraczają poza to, co reprezentują Jouninowie. Są oni zazwyczaj twórcami licznych zaawansowanych technik, a ponadto mają perfekcyjnie opanowaną olbrzymią ilość innych technik, także tych zapomnianych lub zakazanych. Towarzyszy im również wielka renoma i respekt. Można powiedzieć wręcz, iż są chodzącymi legendami. Zazwyczaj nie są to ludzie młodzi, niemniej i tutaj zdarzają się wyjątki. Shinobi tej rangi jest naprawdę bardzo niewielu, dana osada posiada zazwyczaj ich tylko kilku, często już wyłączonych z działań zbrojnych z powodu wieku.  
**_**Przykłady: Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Sakumo Hatake**_

**Kage  
****Kage to najwyższa ranga ninja, powiązana ściśle z funkcją, jaka jej towarzyszy. Kage, bowiem jest przywódcą danej osady ninja. Wyróżnia się pięciu kage: Ho (ogień), Kaze (wiatr), Rai (grom), Mizu (woda) i Tsuchi (ziemia). Kage zazwyczaj rekrutuje się z pośród młodszych Sage lub najwybitniejszych Jouninów (jeśli dana wioska tych pierwszych nie posiada lub nie mogą oni z różnych względów pełnić tej funkcji), należy więc do najsilniejszych i najzdolniejszych wojowników, jakich posiada wioska. Musi też wykazać się wielkim doświadczeniem, a ponadto znakomitymi umiejętnościami organizatorskimi. Decyduje on w praktycznie wszystkich sprawach wioski, ale też za całą wioskę ponosi odpowiedzialność. Kage mogą być wybierani przez starszyznę wioski i Sage, bądź też wyznaczani na to stanowisko przez poprzednika.**_  
__**Przykłady: Sarutobi, Tsunade.**_

Shinobi/ninja » Ekwipunek Shinobi**Kunai  
****Podstawowa broń każdego shinobiego. Kunai to nieduży sztylet, który może być rzucony lub używany jako nóż. Kunai jest tak skonstruowany, że shinobi bez problemu może rzucić kilkoma takimi nożami (trzymając je za uchwyt w kształcie koła na końcu). Kunai służy przede wszystkim do zadawania ran kłutych, poprzez pchnięcia. W Naruto właściwie każdy bohater, czy wróg używa Kunai, od Naruto, przez Sasuke, aż do Zabuzy.**

Shuriken  
**Shurikeny, zwane gwiazdkami ninja, występują w trzech różnych odmianach: małe Shurikeny oraz dwa typy dużych Shurikenów (zwykły oraz Evil Wind). Te pierwsze są poręczne, łatwe w użyciu, lecz nie przynoszą zbyt dużych efektów. Natomiast duże Shurikeny są trudniejsze w obsłudze (trzeba jednak mieć siłę, żeby takim rzucić ****" src"www.mojageneracja.pl/img/pl/emoticons/wesoly.gif" , mniej poręczne, ale jak już kogoś nim trafisz, to raczej przyniesie efekty ****" src"www.mojageneracja.pl/img/pl/emoticons/mruga.gif" /. Jest jeszcze jeden, chyba najlepszy pod względem zadawanych obrażeń, oraz poręczności Shuriken. Jest nim Evil Wind Shuriken. Ma zakrzywione ostrza, więc zadaje większe obrażenia niż zwykły duży Shuriken, a jednocześnie jest poręczny, ponieważ można go złożyć. Kiedy jest złożony jest niewiele większy od Kunai. Dużych Shurikenów używają głównie bardziej doświadczeni ninja. Geninowie wolą zazwyczaj klasyczne, małe Shurikeny.**

Senbon  
**Długie, cienkie, metalowe igły wykorzystywane przede wszystkim w akupunkturze, są używane przez niektórych ninja (np. Haku) jako broń precyzyjna. Taką igłą trudno jest zabić ot tak sobie nią rzucając. Ninja rzucając taką zabaweczką celuje w określony punkt witalny na ciele (serce, nerki, oczy). Czasami, igłami rzuca się po to, by zatrzymać na chwilę przeciwnika trafiając go np. w plecy.**

Parasolka  
**Brzmi to śmiesznie, ale niektórzy shinobi (w Naruto używali go geninowi z Wioski Ukrytego Deszczu) jako broni używają bambusowych parasolek. Traktuje się je przede wszystkim jako dodatek do technik (np. Water Needles no Jutsu w połączeniu z parasolkami daje dużo większy zasięg tej techniki), lub jako osłona przed bronią miotaną przeciwnika.**

Miecz Zabuzy  
**Kubikiri Houcho. Olbrzymi oręż przypominający trochę tasak, który jest podstawową bronią Momochi Zabuzy. Co najdziwniejsze, Zabuza dość swobodnie używa też tegomiecza jako broni miotanej, co czyni ją bardzo trudną w bloku. Duży ciężar jest atutem przy walce wręcz - łatwo przełamać nią blok przeciwnika.**

Łańcuch  
**Ciężki, zawierający dodatkowo odpowiednie ostre ostrza łańcuch jest używany przez shinobich z Wioski Ukrytej Mgły. Bardzo skuteczny przeciw pojedynczemu przeciwnikowi. Technika walki łańcuchem polega na oplątaniu nim wroga, a następnie poszatkowanie go na kawałki poprzez zaciskanie go wokół ofiary.**

Kij  
Drewniany lub bambusowy, o bardzo różnych długościach (od jednego metra do nawet ponad dwóch). Używana przez wielu shinobich, chociaż w Naruto jest raczej rzadko spotykana. Technika walki kijem (jojutsu) wbrew pozorom potrafi być bardzo niebezpieczna dla przeciwnika. Krótszym kijem można bez problemu roztrzaskać stopę przeciwnikowi, a dłuższym głowę.

Solder Pils  
**Te pigułki są używane tylko wtedy, gdy wojownik wie, że walka będzie trawa długo. Taki rodzaj quasi-dopingu pozwala bez wycieńczenia walczyć przez trzy dni i trzy noce. W skład tych pigułek wchodzą proteiny, które działają na bodźce. Powoduje to bardzo szybki wzrost chakry. Idealne dla shinobich nastawionych głównie na walkę ofensywną (Kiba+Akamaru).**

Kyodai Sensu  
**Tajna broń Temari. Jego użycie powoduje bardzo silne huragany, które na dodatek są w stanie zadawać obrażenia. Czasami wachlarz służy do latania, co bardzo dobrym przykładem jest walka z Tenten podczas Egzaminu Selekcji Chuunin. Ów broń posiada trzy gwiazdy, które są jakby znakiem dla Temari do ostatecznego ataku. Kiedy jeszcze nie zostaną one odsłonięte wtedy nie ma dla niej prawdziwej walki.**

Podręczne zwoje  
**Kolejny podstawowy element ekwipunku każdego ninja. Może mieć najróżniejszą zawartość. Począwszy od jakichś drobnostek po jakieś najważniejsze informacje, które mogą być bardzo cenne dla jego właściciela. Wiadomo co tam może się jeszcze znaleźć ? Każdy ma takie zwoje na swoje potrzebny. I co się tam znajdzie to zależy tylko i wyłącznie od ich właściciela.**

Rękawica dźwięku  
**Przed tą bronią nie można się obronić. Nawet jeśli zrobi się jakieś uniki, to i tak nie da się uciec przed wibracjami pochodzącymi z tej broni. Fale dźwiękowe uwolnione nie podążają za ruchem machnięcia ręki, tylko jest kontrolowana za pomocą chakry. Dzięki temu zawsze trafia do wyznaczonego celu. Wszystko zależy od woli właściciela tej rękawicy.**

Zwój zakazanych technik  
**Mówiąc prosto, wewnątrz tego zwoju znajdują się techniki, które zostały uznane za zakazane. Powodem tego jest dość wysoki poziom nauczenia, a także stopień zagrożenia jakie dana technika może stworzyć. Przedmiot ten znajduje się w domu 3rd Hokage. Nie jest on raczej dobrze strzeżony, skoro nawet taki Naruto mógł go z łatwością wykraść. A wykradł go przez pewnego zdrajcę, któremu bardzo zależało na zdobyciu zakazanych tajników, co by mu pozwoliło stać się najsilniejszym ninja w wiosce. Dzięki temu zwojowi Naruto opanował jedną z trudniejszych technik, z którymi nawet Jounin'owie mogli mieć problemy.**

Zwój Przywołania  
**Przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie przez shinobi. Zwój, dzięki któremu zawiera się przymierze ze zwierzętami. Po zawarciu takiego paktu można przywołać jedną z kilku kreatur. Należą do nich m.in.: psy, ślimaki, żaby, małpy a także węże. Wewnątrz niego znajduje się spis osób, które są upoważnione do korzystania z tej techniki. Cały formularz jaki się tam znajduje należy uzupełnić własną krwią. Jest to bowiem jeden z elementów służący do przywołania kreatury prócz pieczęci, które są podstawą.**

Gurda  
**Jedyna przedmiot, który posiada przy sobie ten tajemniczy shinobi z Wioski Piasku. Naczynie po brzegi jest wypełnione specjalnym piaskiem, który osłania Gaarę, przed fizycznymi atakami przeciwników, a także jest wykorzystywany do ataków (na przykład Desert Coffin, czy też Desert Funreal). W sytuacjach krytycznych służy jako awaryjna ochrona (tak się stało, gdy Rock Lee użył przeciwko pustynnemu wojownikowi Primary Lotusa) Waza posiada rzemyk, dzięki któremu można ją nosić niczym plecak.**

Karta wybuchowa  
**Kawałek papieru z zapisaną na niej pieczęcią. Działa na zasadzie bomby z opóźnionym zapłonem - najpierw zaczyna płonąć a potem wybucha z dużą siłą. Używana do zastawiania pułapek i ataków z zaskoczenia (np. poprzez przyklejenie jej do pleców jakiego niedużego zwierzęcia). Łatwa do wykonania, a jednoczenie bardzo użyteczna - dzięki temu może być w jakiegoś niedużego zwierzęcia). Łatwa do wykonania, a jednoczenie bardzo użyteczna - dzięki temu może być szybko spreparowana, nawet podczas walki.**

Karasu  
**Jest to podstawowa marionetka Kankuro. W dosłownym tłumaczeniu Karasu oznacza kruk. Zabawka ta sama w sobie posiada wiele przydatnych broni. Niektóre z nich są nawet zatrute, co pozwala na zadanie dodatkowych obrażeń przeciwnikowi. Karasu, tak jak i inne marionetki, jest manipulowany przy pomocy nitek zrobionych z Chakry. Dzięki temu z gracją może kontrolować wszystkie ruchy swoich kukiełek. W trudnych sytuacjach Karasu wykorzystywane jest do podmiany ciał. Kiedy marionetka wyraźnie nie radzi sobie z wrogiem, wtedy Kankuro wkracza do akcji.**

Kuraori  
**Tłumacząc na polski Kuraori znaczy czarna mrówka. Tak samo jak Karasu, ta marionetka również jest kontrolowana przy pomocy nici Chakry. W przeciwieństwie do swojej poprzedniczki, Kuraori może służyć również jako pojemnik. Działa on na prostej zasadzie. Wróg może być "pochłonięty" przez kukiełkę, z której ciężko jest się wydostać. Po długiej walce z przeciwnikiem przy pomocy Kuraori z łatwością można zakończyć całe przedstawienie. W ciele marionetki znajdują się otwory pasujące do kończyn Karasu. Szybka śmierć, uwięziona osoba nawet nie zdąży poczuć bólu. Dzięki temu Kankuro otrzymuje wspaniałe narzędzie, przy pomocy którego może zabić nie jednego przeciwnika.**

Sanshouuo  
**Wraz ze wzrostem umiejętności Kankuro pojawia się nowa marionetka. Tym razem nie jest ona noszona na plecach jak w przypadku dwóch pozostałych. Ta kukła jest pojawia się przy pomocy techniki przywołania. Sanshouuo jest marionetką o ogromnych rozmiarach. Z wyglądu przypomina wielką salamandrę.**

Haridoku  
**Broń używana jedynie przez Shizune. Za pomocą specjalnego urządzenia, w którego wylotach umieszczone są zatrute igły, ninja potrafi w jednej chwili posłać na przeciwnika do pięciu igieł naraz.**

Kastety Asumy  
**Są to normalne kastety, z tym, że zakończone są dodatkowym ostrzem. Bronią tą posługuje się Asuma. W dodatku potrafi on za pomocą chakry wydłużać pole zasięgu swoich kastetów, co czyni je bardzo niebezpieczną i skuteczną bronią podczas walki.**

Samehada (Sharkskin)  
**Potężna broń którą umie władać jedynie Kisame. Miecz ten wykonany jest ze skóry rekina, która jest niesłychanie ostra. Wystarczy mały kontakt z przeciwnikiem i już jest on cały rozszarpany. Miecz ten ma tez jeszcze jedną ciekawą właściwość, mianowicie potrafi absorbować chakrę przeciwnika. Wyćwiczony Kisame potrafił ten niesłychanie ciężki miecz przymać w jednej ręce i przy tym nie tracić nad nim kontroli.**

Te pieczęci mają ogromne znaczenie tak samo jak Chakra. Wszystkie rodzaje walki, GenJutsu, NinJutsu, potrzebują tych pieczęci do wykonania jakiejkolwiek techniki. Jedynie TaiJutsu nie musi tego posiadać, gdyż do walki w cale nie jest potrzebna Chakra. Głównych zadaniem tych pieczęci nie jest wymawianie słów oznaczające każdy znak, tylko "aktywowanie" techniki i wydobyciu na zewnątrz zebranej energii - Chakra. Znaki te związane są ze zwierzętami, które są w Orientalnych znakach Zodiaku. To właśnie dlatego jest 12 pieczęci.

Jest tak ponieważ, jeżeli te pieczęcie w NinJutsu nie będą wykonywane właściwie, to Chakra nie będzie dobrze wypuszczona i wtedy różne rzeczy mogą się stać. Prawdopodobnie technika Jutsu nie zostanie zrealizowane. Do wykonania poprawnie pieczęci potrzebna jest bardzo duża koncentracja i dlatego techniki nie są przerywane. W poniższym tekście są zawarte informacje na temat poszczególnych pieczęci.

Jak już wiecie, pieczęcie w Naruto są zaczerpnięte z Orientalnego Systemu Zodiakalnego. Jak mogłeś kiedyś usłyszeć, kiedy ktoś się pyta o rok twojego urodzenia, możesz mu odpowiedzieć, że urodziłeś się w roku Smoka, co oznacza, że urodziłeś się w 1928, 1940, 1952, 1964, 1976 albo 1988.

Usagi (Królik) Saru (Małpa) Ryu (Smok)

Nezumi (Szczur)O-ushi (Wół)Ousu-buta (Świnia)

Uma (Koń) Tori (Ptak) Tora (Tygrys)

Inu (Pies) Hebi (Wąż) O-hitsuji (Baran)

Pieczęć Naruto  
Dwanaście lat temu Czwarty Hokage poświęcił swoje życie by zapieczętować Kyuubi w ciele noworodka. Taki efekt Yondaime otrzymał przy użyciu techniki Hakke no Fuuin Shiki. Od tej pory Naruto ma ciężkie życie. Wszyscy uważają go za chodzące wcielenie zła. Nie trzeba czekać długo by wiadomość o tym rozeszła sięna cały Kraj Ognia. Orochimaru znany jest ze znajomości zakazanych technik. W Lesie Śmierci założył dodatkową pieczęć, która nie pozwalała mieszać Chakry Naruto i Lisiego Demona. Później Jiraiya zdołał zniwelować tą pieczęć i chłopak znowu mógł mieszać dwie energie. Moc Kyuubi'ego uwalnia się w przypadku gniewu Naruto. Gdy tylko chłopak jest już na krańcu swoich możliwości wtedy popada w "berserk". Inni widzą Naruto jako cieniasa, kogoś bez ambicji. Kogoś kto jest kimś dzięki mocy Lisiego Demona.

Pieczęć Nejiego  
Ta pieczęć, znak uwięzionego ptaka, to symbol tych, których wiąże niezmienne przeznaczenie. W wieku czterech lat Hyuuga Neji (członek gałęzi rodu Hyuuga) został naznaczony przeklętą pieczęcią. Kiedy najstarsze dziecko, spadkobierca klanu, kończy trzy lata, pozostali otrzymują pieczęć, znak uwięzionego ptaka. I odtąd należą do gałęzi. Ta pieczęć na moim czole to nie jest ozdoba. Ta pieczęć to symbol strachu przed śmiercią, którą trzon daje gałęzi. Pozwala ona zniszczyć komórki mózgu człowieka, który ją ma. Może w ten sposób także zabić. Jedyną ucieczką od tego jest śmierć. Wtedy znamię znika i zamyka dostęp do Byakugan'a. Ród Hyuuga ma unikalny Limit Linii Krwi. Wielu chciałoby posiąść jego sekret, więc gałąź rodu istnieje tylko i wyłącznie po to, by bronić trzonu. A pieczęć gwarantuje, że się przeciwko temu nie zbuntuje.To system, który pozwala chronić Limit Linii Krwi Hyuuga na zawsze.

Przeklęta pieczęć  
Takie "pamiątki" pozostawia Orochimaru swoim wybrańcom. Dzieje się tak gdy tylko upatrzy sobie swoich faworytów. Prawdopodobnie w ten sposób naznacza ninja, którzy w przyszłości będą w stanie posłużyć mu jako nowe ciało. Wszystkich rodzajów przeklętej pieczęci jest kilka. Uchiha Sasuke, Anko mają całkiem inną pieczęć od tej, którą posiada piątka ninja z Wioski Dźwięku. Znane są jak na razie "Niebo" i "Ziemia" (tak samo nazywały się zwoje podczas drugiego etapu Egzaminu Selekcji Chuunin), które są do siebie zbliżone. Choć "Niebo" uważane jest za najsilniejszą pieczęć. Urozmaiceniem przeklętej pieczęci jest różnorodność poziomowa. Są dwa poziomy; pierwszy powiększający poziom mocy kilka krotnie, a drugi jeszcze bardziej zwiększa siłę, a zarazem poddaje się transformacji. Poniżej znajdziecie opisy dwóch poziomów.

Poziom 1  
Sposobem jakim Orochimaru przekazuje zakazaną pieczęć swoim wybrańcom odbywa się poprzez wgryzienie się w szyję. Zostawia swój ślad, który piętnuje przynależność do drużyny Oro. Znamy inny przypadek, gdzie znamię umieszczone jest w innym miejscu (mowa o Kimimaro). Tym miejscem może być klatka piersiowa. Zazwyczaj jest tak, że po takim ukąszeniu osoba traci przytomność i zmaga się z pieczęcią. Szansą na przeżycie wynosi zaledwie 10. Mało komu udaje się opanować "prezent" od Orochimaru. Trzeba być na prawdę uzdolnionym ninja. Tylko gdy zapanuje się nad pieczęcią można normalnie żyć. W walce wszystko wygląda inaczej. Podczas używania niektórych technik pieczęć może się sama uaktywnić. Wtedy całe ciało pokrywają dziwne, czarne szlaczki.

Poziom 2  
Najwyższe stadium metamorfozy przeklętej pieczęci. By móc w pełni korzystać z drugiego poziomu trzeba się w prowadzić w stan śmierci. Do tego potrzebne są seishingan. Specjalne pigułki potrafiące wprowadzić każdego w stan śmierci. W dodatku, po ich zażyciu ważne jest by znaleźć się w specjalnym bębnie, który stanowi coś w rodzaju bariery. Jeśli ninja przeżyje automatycznie staje się posiadaczem drugiego poziomu przeklętej pieczęci. Wykonując jedną pieczęć można uruchomić drugi poziom, w którym ninja przemienia się w potwora.  
Witajcie na lekcji nauki techniki Bunshin no Jutsu. Postaram się Wam w bardzo prosty sposób wytłumaczyć tajniki tejże techniki. Gwarantuje, że efekty będą zdumiewające. Z pewnością zaskoczycie swoich znajomych, kiedy pojawią się dwie, Twoje postacie. Jak to wykorzystacie, to już tylko wasza sprawa. Tylko, liczę że w szczytnych celach. A jak macie zamiar stosować ją tylko do złych rzeczy, to nawet zapomnijcie o tym. Tak się nie zachowuje prawdziwy shinobi.

Na samym początku należy się rozluźnić. Trzeba pamiętać o zasadniczej rzeczy. Chakra... każdy z nas musi wyczuć jaka jej ilość będzie odpowiednia do poprawnego wykonania techniki. Po rozluźnieniu się, ustawiamy się w wygodnej dla nas pozycji. Układamy ręce w należnej pozycji (rysunek na górze). Koncentrujemy całą chakre i krzyczymy Bunshin no Jutsu (rysunek obok). W przypadku dobrego poziomu opanowania chakry, może się zdarzyć i tak, że dookoła nas pojawi się aura. Będzie to oczywiście dowód na to, że wyzwalacie swoją energię wewnętrzną.

Jeżeli użyliście odpowiedniej ilości chakry, to udało się Wam stworzyć doskonałego klona (rysunek obok). Teraz każdy może sobie pogratulować. Jesteście dobrymi uczniami. Kolejne techniki nie powinny sprawiać Wam najmniejszego kłopotu. Ale... jeżeli zdarzy się tak, że chakra została źle wykorzystana, to niestety będą fatalne skutki. Nie dość, że klon będzie nieudany, to możecie odczuć zmęczenie po wykonaniu tak prostej techniki. Powodem tego może być zbyt duże użycie chakry, mimo to za mała ilość została wykorzystana. Poniżej przedstawiamy efekt złego wykonania techniki. Jak widać nie nie każdy shinobi może być dobry w opanowaniu tego jutsu.

Pieczęcie Są dwa rodzaje zawiązywania pieczęci. Czym one się różnią? Jedynie czasem. W krótszej wersji wystarczy tylko jeden znak, natomiast w dłuższej wersji kilka pieczęci. Poniżej przedstawiamy znaki, jakie należy poprawnie wykonać by się udała technika Bunshin no Jutsu.

- Krótsza wersja  
Odwrócony znak barana - tak jak na rysunku na samej górze  
pierwszy raz widzimy w pierwszym odcinku w Akademii Ninja  
- Dłuższa wersja

**Tygrys** **Świnia** **Wół **

**Pies**  
PiesKursy technik » Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Jesteście gotowi na kolejną lekcję z konohaSENPUU? Zaczynamy... Tym razem naukę tej techniki przedstawię w kilku punktach. Przyznam, że wykonanie tego jutsu nie powinno sprawić większości żadnych problemów.

1. Tradycyjnie koncentrujemy odpowiednią ilość chakry, która będzie niezbędna przy wykonaniu jutsu. Pamiętajcie, że nie można popełnić problemu przy podziale energii. Skutkiem tego może być np. mała ilość klonów. A tego raczej nikt nie chce, w przypadku gdy mamy do czynienia z dość dobrym przeciwnikiem.

2. Układamy ręce w odpowiedniej formie (rysunek na dole strony). Staramy się nie wykonywać żadnych dodatkowych gestów. Do wykonania tej techniki potrzebny jest tylko jeden układ rąk. W związku z tym nie starajcie się urozmaicać tego jakimiś swoimi, zbędnymi pieczęciami. Gwarantuję, że jutsu nie zadziała, a stracicie tylko niezbędną chakre.

3. Ostatnim etapem tego kursy jest słynny okrzyk " src"www.mojageneracja.pl/img/pl/emoticons/usmiech.gif" /. Po skoncentrowaniu chakry krzyczymy KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! Teraz tylko patrzeć i podziwiać owoc naszej pracy.

Pieczęcie Jedyne co jest potrzebne do wykonania tej techniki jest tylko jeden znak. Poniżej pokazany jest obrazek jak, poprawnie, powinna wyglądać pieczęć. Nie powinno być żadnych problemów Kursy technik » Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu Aby wykonać tą technikę należy:

1) naprężyć brzuch (nie za mocno) by uaktywnić naszą czakre z całego ciała  
2) skoncentrować czakre w płucach  
3) wykonać pieczęcie podane poniżej  
4) zrobić głęboki wdech (nasza zgromadzona czakra w płucach powoli zamienia się w ogień)  
5) wydychamy ogień i niszczymy przeciwnika

Pieczęcie

**Tygrys Małpa Świnia **

**Koń Tygrys Wąż**

Wielkość kuli ognia zależy od tego jak długo trenowaliście i na jakim poziomie jest wasza czakra.

Nauczenie się tej techniki wymaga długiego treningu i dużego poświęcenia ciała, gdyż do każdej techniki energię pobieramy z całego ciała i koncentrujemy je w danym miejscu, wprawdzie to małe ilości ale używane kilkakrotnie wywołują zmęczenie.

A oto wynik końcowy:  
Życzę powodzenia w treningu.

A teraz nauczymy się kolejnej techniki, która uznawana jest za jedną z atutowych klanu Uchiha. Wszyscy ją znamy. W Lesie Śmierci próbkę możliwości pokazał nam Sasuke. Ale teraz i dla was ta technika nie będzie tajemnicą. Po tym kursie będziecie mogli się chwalić przed kolegami. Nie przejmujcie się jak usłyszycie coś o piromanii. Jeżeli zacznie to was denerwować nie widzę przeszkód by troszkę podpiec takiego natręta " src"www.mojageneracja.pl/img/pl/emoticons/usmiech.gif" /.

No ale przejdźmy do samego treningu. Składał się on będzie z kilku etapów, dlatego proszę o cierpliwość. Pierwsze co należy zrobić to naprężyć brzuch, aby w naszym ciele zaczęła się kumulować Chakra. Kiedy to już zrobimy musimy skoncentrować ją w brzuchu. Starajcie się to najpierw robić na sucho. Jak dojdziecie do perfekcji możecie przejść do dalszej części kursu...

Opanowaliście kumulowanie Chakry w brzuchu? Świetnie. Teraz zapoznajcie się z kolejnością pieczęci, które będą potrzebne do wykonania techniki. Idąc dalej, zrobimy głębi wdech. W płucach Chakra zaczyna przemieniać się w ogień. W momencie kiedy poczujemy jej przypływ do ust, ustawiamy się w kierunku naszego celu i wydmuchujemy ją z dużą siłą. Po pewnym czasie zauważymy, że ogień zaczyna przygasać, a na jego miejscu pojawia się podręczna broń (kunai, shuriken). Nie pytajcie się jak to działa - po prostu " src"www.mojageneracja.pl/img/pl/emoticons/usmiech.gif" /.  
Pieczęcie

**Szczur Tygrys**

**  
Pies Wół  
****  
Królik Tygrys  
**

Kolejna lekcja. Tym razem zajmujemy się nauką techniki podmiany ciał. Bardzo przydatne jutsu gdy jesteśmy atakowani przez więcej niż jedną osobę. Technika może być efektowniejsza przy użyciu np. Bunshin no Jutsu. Wtedy wróg będzie miał większe problemy. Za późno się zorientuje, że zadarł z nie tą osobą co trzeba. Nauczy się, że z fanami Naruto się nie zaczyna!.

1. Na samym początku trzeba obrać dowolny przedmiot, który nas zastąpi. Nie zawsze musi to być jakiś kawałek drzewa (jak to jest przeważnie w Naruto). To jest tylko dobry przykład. Równie dobrze może to być zwierze bądź też roślina.

2. Kolejnym etapem jest wykonanie pieczęci (na dole strony). Dobry ninja powinien to zrobić w odpowiednim momencie. Tak by nikt się nie zorientował, że już została wykonana zamiana ciał. Później chowamy się w dobrym miejscu i czekamy na odpowiednią chwilę.

3. Kiedy wróg przystąpi do ataku powinien być nieźle zaskoczony, jak nagle pojawi się co innego zamiast Waszego ciała. Ruszamy do ataku póki przeciwnik jest zdezorientowany. Wygrana jest już nasza. Można jeszcze w różne sposoby urozmaicić końcowy atak.

Poniżej przedstawiam dwa obrazki, które obrazują działanie tej techniki.

Pieczęcie

**Baran Świnia  
****  
Wół Pies Wąż**

Czakra lub czakram skr. "koło", "okrąg") - według wierzeń niektórych religii oraz ezoteryków, ośrodek energetyczny w ciele, czyli miejsce, gdzie ma spotykać się wiele "kanałów energetycznych". Ośrodek ten ma odbierać, magazynować i promieniować energie o wibracji właściwej dla swojej funkcji (zob. Czakry główne), która konieczna jest do życia istot (w szczególności ludzi). Rozwijanie czakramów może według owych wierzeń prowadzić do rozwoju wewnętrznego i duchowego oświecenia.  
**Główne czakry**  
**Sahasrara** jest to najwyższa czakra, odpowiedzialna za postrzeganie życia z wysokiej perspektywy. Na tym poziomie ulatują wszelkie niedoskonałości, strach przestaje istnieć. Łatwo osiągnąć stan odprężenia i relaksu

**Miejsce** nad czubkiem głowy  
**Barwa** fiolet  
**Zapach** drzewo kadzidłowe, lotos  
**Mantra**cisza

**Adjna** to czakra ulokowana na czole, powyżej brwi odpowiada za procesy poznawcze i percepcyjnie. Steruje pracą wszystkich czakr. Jej aktywizacja wiąże się z percepcją pozazmysłową. Otworzenie tej czakry niesie za sobą zdolności parpasychologiczne takie jak czytanie w myślach czy widzenie pól energetycznych.

**Miejsce** między brwiami  
**Barwa** indygo, fiolet  
**Zapach** mięta, jaśmin  
**Mantra** KSHAM

**Vishuddha** to czakra odpowiedzialna za wyrażanie siebie, kreatywność i komunikację. Jest ona ulokowana w dołku, u podstawy szyi. Promieniuje kolorem błękitnym.

**Miejsce** w okolicy krtani  
**Barwa** błękit  
**Zapach** szałwia, eukaliptus  
**Mantra** HAM

**Anahata** jest czakrą sympatii, miłości i pozytywnych emocji. Czakra zwiążana z energiami leczniczymi i posiadająca lecznicze właściwości.

**Miejsce** w okolicy serca  
**Barwa** zieleń  
**Zapach** olejek różany  
**Mantra** YAM

**Manipura** jest to czakra wewnętrznej siły i osobowości. Umiejscowiona jest w splocie słonecznym, dlatego czasem nazywa się ją czakrą splotu słonecznego.

**Miejsce** powyżej pępka  
**Barwa**żółty  
**Zapach** lawenda, rozmaryn, bergamotka  
**Mantra** RAM

Do dwóch następnych jest trochę więcej ale postaram się wyciąć to co ważne" src"www.mojageneracja.pl/img/pl/emoticons/jezyk.gif" /

**Svadhisthana** - druga czakra, umiejscowiona w okolicy krzyża. Odpowiada za percepcję przyjemności, za międzyludzki magnetyzm. Jest magazynem, jak również portalem pierwotnej, nieoczyszczonej energii, emocji i sił twórczych. Otwiera się ku przodowi i promieniuje kolorem jasnopomarańczowym. Jest głęboko związana z elementem wody i dlatego za jej pośrednictwem odbieramy związane z nią cechy świata. Energia seksualna występująca tutaj zapładnia i pozwala powstawać życiu, podobnie jak woda, bez której nie byłoby istnienia. Z innej strony woda oczyszcza, zarówno na planie psychicznym jak i fizycznym i powoduje przepływ świeżych emocji. Dzięki temu świat wydaje się piękny i ciągle na nowo zaskakuje. Przejawem działania tej czakry jest m.in. aktywność twórcza, wrażliwość na sztukę w różnorodnych jej formach. Bardzo ważnym jej aspektem są także relacje z innymi ludźmi, przede wszystkim z drugą płcią, otwartość uczuciowa i naturalność. Płodzenie nowego życia i przyjemność z seksu są tak mocno ze sobą powiązane, ponieważ za obie te formy odpowiada właśnie czakra sakralna. Mężczyzna daje kobiecie twórczy impuls, który ją zapładnia. Reszta procesu powstawania odbywa się w ciele kobiety, która karmi dziecko tak fizycznie jak i duchowo, pozwalając mu się rozwijać.

**Miejsce** w punkcie Hara  
**Barwa** pomarańczowy  
**Zapachy** lang-ylang, sandał  
Mantra WAM

**Muladhara,**Czakra korzenia, Czakra podstawy - to pierwsza z głównych czakr. Odpowiada za kontakt ze światem fizycznym, z naszą planetą - Ziemią, z której pobiera ona fizyczną energię życia (nazywaną w różnych kulturach Chi, Qi, Prana, Mana). Otwiera się ku dołowi i promieniuje krwistym, czerwonym kolorem. Przejawiają się przez nią najniższe ludzkie instynkty pochodzące od zwierząt (pożywienie, sen, seks, przetrwanie) W kulturze zachodu seks przejawia się jako nieczyste, grzeszne działanie, stąd również tak wielu ludzi ma zdysharmonizowany ośrodek podstawy. Podobnie ma się sprawa z bogactwem, które uważa się powszechnie za złe. Muladhara jest czakrą która zapewnia w życiu mocne fundamenty: głębokie bezpieczeństwo, stabilizację we wszelkich dziedzinach. Na tych mocnych fundamentach możemy budować swoje życie. Bez nich odlatujemy w świat wiecznych przypuszczeń oraz miotamy się z jednej skrajności w drugą. Kiedy w końcu ugruntujemy swój byt, czujemy, że nic w świecie nie jest w stanie nas skrzywdzić, wyrwać nas z harmonijnego życia.

**Miejsce** między odbytem i genitaliami  
**Barwa** czerwień  
**Zapach** cedr, goździk  
**Mantra** LAM

**Mantra**(skt.mana umysł, tra wyzwolenie) - w buddyzmie i hinduizmie formuła, werset lub sylaba, która jest elementem praktyki duchowej. Jej powtarzanie ma pomóc w opanowaniu umysłu, zaktywizowaniu określonej energii, uspokojeniu, oczyszczeniu go ze splamień. Szczególnie istotną sprawą jest bezpośredni przekaz z ust wykwalifikowanego nauczyciela, gdyż tylko wtedy mantra uzyskuje właściwą moc.

**Hara** (jap.podbrzusze) - punkt znajdujący się "trzy (lub cztery) palce poniżej pępka". Koncentracja na hara jest jedną z podstawowych medytacjizen. W zen mówi się też o "budzeniu buddy w podbrzuszu".

**Kankuro  
Wiek: 15  
Urodziny: 15 Maja  
Wioska: Suna-Gakure  
Ranga: Genin  
Grupa krwi: B  
Wzrost: 167 cm  
Waga: 61.2 kg  
Specjalne techniki: Kugutsu no Jutsu, Kuro Higikki Ippatsu Kurasuri Engeki  
Pierwszy raz w mandze: rozdział #35  
Pierwszy raz w anime: odcinek #20**

Silny Genin z wioski Ukrytego Piasku. Syn Kazekage, brat Gaary i Temari. Osobiście nie przepada za przebywaniem w towarzystwie Gaary. Sam boi się o swoje zdrowie. Podczas finałowych walk Egzaminu Selekcji Chuunin rezygnuje z walki z Shino. Razem ze swoją drużyną - opiekunem jest Baki, przybywa do Konoha Gakure w celu wykonania misji rangi A. Kankuro ma na twarzy dziwne freski. Nie wiadomo czy mają jakieś znaczenie. Możliwe, że są zwykła ozdoba. Specjalnością Kankuro jest kukła, która może robić prawie wszystko. Cały czas nosi ją zabandażowaną na plecach. **Kontroluje ją przy pomocy swojej chakry.**

**Hatake Kakashi  
Wiek: 27  
Urodziny: 15 Września  
Wioska: Konoha-Gakure  
Ranga: Jounin  
Grupa krwi: 0  
Wzrost: 181 cm  
Waga: 67.5 kg  
Specjalne techniki: Chidori (Raikiri), Doton: Shinjū, Fūja Hōin, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Kuchiyose - Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu, Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu, Sennen Goroshi, Shunshin no Jutsu, Suiton: Suijinheki, Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu, Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Zanshu no Jutsu  
Pierwszy raz w mandze: rozdział #3  
Pierwszy raz w anime: odcinek #3**

Hatake Kakashi jest jedną z wiodących postaci w "Naruto", a jego znaczenie dla rozwoju fabuły mangi jest nie do przecenienia. **Wychowawca głównych bohaterów, jeden z najbardziej znanych i cieszących szacunkiem shinobi Wioski Liścia. Jest również postacią ciekawą ze względu na dość specyficzny charakter oraz wyznawane i propagowane przezeń zasady moralne, ukształtowane przez traumatyczne przeżycia w młodości.**

Mały Kakashi był uważany za cudowne dziecko. Już w wieku lat 5 udało mu się ukończyć Akademię Ninja, a rok później zaliczył egzamin na Chuunina. Nikogo jednak sukcesy młodego geniusza ninjutsu nie dziwiły, albowiem był on synem samego "White Fanga" (jap."Shiroi Kiba"), Hatake Sakumo. Sakumo, obok "Yellow Flasha" (późniejszego Yondaime) i Legendarnych Sanninów należał do absolutnej czołówki najpotężniejszych shinobi Konohy. Znany był zwłaszcza z mistrzowskiego posługiwania się swoim unikatowym tanto, które wydzielało charakterystyczną białą czakrę (stąd też przydomek). Broń tą odziedziczył później Kakashi, w rękach którego tanto zachowywało się podobnie jak w ojca, dzięki czemu Kakashi był łatwo kojarzony z "White Fangiem".

Biografia » Maito Gai

**Maito Gai**

**Wiek: 27  
Urodziny: 1 Stycznia  
Wioska: Konoha-Gakure  
Ranga: Jounin  
Grupa krwi: B  
Wzrost: 184 cm  
Waga: 76 kg  
Specjalne techniki: Gouken, Konoha Gouriki Senpuu, Konoha Reppuu, Konoha Senpuu, Omote Renge, Renge, Ura Renge, Suiken Kempou  
Pierwszy raz w mandze: rozdział #28  
Pierwszy raz w anime: odcinek #22**

Nauczyciel Tenten, Neji i oczywiście Rock Lee. Gai jest jednym z głównych rywali Kakashiego w Wiosce Ukrytego Liścia, i stoczyli ze sobą około 100 walk. Rock Lee i Gai mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Lee naśladuje i uwielbia swojego mistrza, natomiast on go bardzo szanuje. Gai jako zdolny Jounin posiada jedno z niebezpiecznych technik, które zostało opanowane przez Rock Lee. Jednak powiedział mu, że ta technika może zostać użyta tylko wtedy, gdy chcemy bronić kogoś na kim nam bardzo zależy. Do jego zdolności zaliczają się: Drunken Fist, Powerful Taijutsu (Lotus, Initial Lotus, Extreme Lotus).

Biografia » Momochi Zabuza

**Momochi Zabuza  
Wiek: 26  
Urodziny: 15 Sierpnia  
Wioska: Kiri-Gakure  
Ranga: Jounin  
Grupa krwi: A  
Wzrost: 183 cm  
Waga: 72 kg  
Specjalne techniki: Kirigakure no Jutsu, (Suiton) Suiryuudan no Jutsu, (Suiton) Suirou no Jutsu  
Pierwszy raz w mandze: rozdział #12  
Pierwszy raz w anime: odcinek #7**

Zabuza jest w powszechnym odbiorze postacią raczej negatywną. Bezwzględny, wykluczony z własnej wioski kryminalista, najmujący się do brudnej roboty za byle pieniądze. Wykorzystujący bez skrupułów innych, słabszych i naiwniejszych. Taki obraz tego bohatera jest prawdziwy, ale niepełny i niejednoznaczny. Kim zatem w istocie był Zabuza?

Momochi Zabuza urodził się w kraju Mgieł, jako młody chłopiec znalazł się w Wiosce Ukrytej Mgły, gdzie rozpoczęto jego brutalne szkolenie razem z pozostałymi rówieśnikami. Kiri-Gakure słynęła z okrutnej metody edukacji, której celem miało być stworzenie doskonałego shinobi, pozbawionego uczuć, skrupułów, planującego na zimno zadanie, bez oglądania się na towarzyszy i etykę. Kulminacyjnym momentem takiego wychowywania młodych ninja był egzamin, gdzie dawni towarzysze ze szkolnej ławki walczą ze sobą na śmierć i życie, mając za podstawowe zadanie pozbawienie życia towarzyszy, z którymi wcześniej spędzili dzieciństwo. Jednakże ten mechanizm wymknął się spod kontroli właśnie z powodu Zabuzy, który, choć z powodu wieku i umiejętności miał nie kwalifikować się w ogóle do owego egzaminu. A jednak właśnie młody Momochi, choć wbrew rozsądkowi, przystąpił do niego i wymordował wszystkich pozostałych uczestników. Słowem - w świetle tej metody - okazał się shinobi idealnym. Ale z drugiej strony - żadna wioska nie mogła sobie pozwolić na tracenie w taki sposób większości zasobów ludzkich, dlatego też po przypadku Zabuzy zaniechano tej formy sprawdzania umiejętności adeptów. Tymczasem wyszkolony na maszynę do zabijania Zabuza kontynuował swój rozwój w szeregach ninja w Wioski Mgły, wykonując coraz trudniejsze zadania, awansując do rangi Jounina, a w końcu dołączając do Siedmiu Aniołów Mgły - elitarnej jednostki, której członkowie słyną nie tylko z wyjątkowej siły i umiejętności, ale także znani są jako znakomici szermierze posługujący się olbrzymimi dwuręcznymi mieczami. Tam uczył się kolejnych technik - przede wszystkim związanych ze specjalnością Wioski Mgły - z wodą. **Zyskał też przydomek "Diabeł Wcielony".**

Biografia » Sarutobi (3ci Hokage)

**Sarutobi (3ci Hokage)  
Wiek: 68  
Urodziny: 3 Lutego  
Wioska: Konoha-Gakure  
Ranga: Kage  
Grupa krwi: AB  
Wzrost: 155.1 cm  
Waga: 45 kg  
Specjalne techniki: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin, Doton Doryuuheki, Katon Karyuu Endan, Kyuichose no Jutsu  
Pierwszy raz w mandze: rozdział #1  
Pierwszy raz w anime: odcinek #1**

Sarutobi sprawował władze w wiosce Ukrytego Liścia aż dwa razy. Stało się to dlatego, że starszyzna wioski nie wybrała następcy poprzedniego Hokage. Trzeci był starszym człowiekiem, który był bardzo mądry. Swoją wiedzą przewyższał nie jednego w wiosce. Jego następcą był Yondaime. Los chciał, że wkrótce po tym Czwarty poświęcił swoje życie w obronie wioski (walka z Lisim Demonem). W ten oto sposób Trzeci został na nowo powołany do sprawowania najwyższej władzy w Konoha-Gakure. Za czasów panowania Sandaime osada stała się potężną wioską. Zyskała ogromny szacunek wśród innych, czasem mniejszych Gakure. Prowadził działania wojenne w czasie wielkiej bitwy wiosek. Wizerunek jego twarzy został upamiętniony na górze Hokage. Po obydwu stronach otaczają go podobizny wcześniejszych władców. Byli pośród nich i jego nauczyciele. Jako Hokage Sarutobi posiadał spory asortyment jeżeli chodzi o techniki. Wśród nich znajdują się liczne jutsu żywiołu ognia i ziemi. Nie zabrakło także zakazanych technik, które mieliśmy okazje oglądać podczas walki Trzeciego z Orochimaru.

Sandaime miał to szczęście i jako adept ninja trafił pod skrzydła Pierwszego i Drugiego Hokage. Z pewnością taki przebieg wydarzeń spowodował, że to właśnie on przejął po nich pałeczkę sprawowania władzy w Konoha-Gakure. W dzieciństwie często był przezywany "małpiszon". Głównie takie określenia padały ze ust jego nauczycieli. Przezwisko to nie powstało od tak sobie. Następca tytułu Hokage z twarzy był bardzo podobny do małpy. Dociekliwi dopatrzą się tutaj korelacji pomiędzy jego wyglądem, a istotą, którą mógł przywołać przy pomocy techniki Kuchiyose no Jutsu (technika przywołania). Niestety nie są nam znane informacje o jego rodzinie. Tak samo nic nam nie wiadomo o osobach, z którymi tworzył trzyosobowy zespół pod opieką dwóch Hokage.

**Trzeci Hokage był bardzo barwną postacią. Pomagał zawsze tym, którzy właśnie jej potrzebowali. Zawsze był rad swoim mieszkańcom. Starał się utrzymywać stały kontakt z młodym pokoleniem shinobi. Dla większości osób zamieszkujących Konoha-Gakure był wzorem. Wzorem, który z pewnością każdy by chciał naśladować. Ostatecznie poświęca się w obronie wioski. Posługuje się własnym ciałem by zapieczętować ręce Orochimaru. Wszystko działo się podczas wojny pomiędzy wioską Ukrytego Liścia a wioską Ukrytego Dźwięku i Ukrytego Piasku. Kona jako bohater. Dla całej wioski śmierć takiego shinobi jest wielką stratą.**


End file.
